


lips

by mssjynx



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: cam can't stop looking at jaren's instagram post. his lips...when they're fighting over his phone and he's holding the boy down, he can't stop his impulse. he's glad he didn't.





	lips

Cam’s thumb hovered over his screen. Blue eyes were glued to the image on display, sitting below the tag “smii7y” and above the caption: “Spooky Season 2018”. He examined it in slight curiosity, not exactly knowing why the image had caught his attention.

It was a mirror selfie of the boy who was sharing his hotel room, often posting pictures of outfits, shoes or his dog. It was just another picture, showing him in a shirt with a green skeleton on it, holding his phone up. It cut off just below his nose, showing pretty pink lips, curved in a way that stopped Cameron from scrolling .

Which was odd.

Cam had seen Jaren’s face many times before. On screens, in photos, in person too: his face wasn’t a surprise anymore. So why did one image catch his attention so much?

He scrolled down slightly, not deterring far from the image. A comment: four words. “You got girl lips.” He hardly paid mind to Jaren’s sharp reply, returning to re-examine the image again.

It was almost perfect timing for the door of his hotel room to swing open and the boy in the image on his screen walked in with a hand in his pocket and three shopping bags looped over his shoulder.

Dark eyes blinked up. “Sup Bitch,” he greeted, walking over to drop his bags on the desk. Their shared room greeted him and he flopped down on his stiff cheap bed with a sigh. “Jus’ spent half my weight in money because of fuckin’ John,” he complained, taking a moment to enjoy the view of the ceiling before sitting back up. “What’ve you been doing?”

Cam shrugged, eyes flicking to the image, before returning to Jaren’s face. Jaren watched with patient curiosity and Cam couldn’t help taking a moment to run his gaze along the curve of Jaren’s lips. A soft smile. Pink and full.

Cam hadn’t noticed them before.

Now he couldn’t not.

Of course he had stupidly zoned into his thoughts, staring at Jaren’s lips. The shorter boy leaned over and plucked the phone from his hand.

“Oi!” Cam sat upright, legs swinging off the bed as he went to retrieve his phone. Jaren fell back on the mattress, grin on his pretty lips as he held the phone up and took a good look at the focus of the screen.

Cam’s cheeks were already going red.

“Give it back, asshole.”

That grin broadened. “Why’re you lookin’ at my photo, huh?” Teasing, taunting.

Cam frowned, crawling onto the bed and getting a grip on Jaren’s wrist. “I was just scrolling,” he lied but the grin on his roommate’s face knew enough. He passed the phone to his free hand and Cam pinned the now-empty one to the mattress as he reached for the one holding his phone. Jaren’s legs squirmed beneath him, kicking and wriggling in attempts to get loose. Cam sat on his thighs and held him still.

“I don’t believe you,” Jaren sung, giggling as his hand was snatched up and the phone fell to the mattress beside his head.

The moment paused, Cam hovering above Jaren, holding both of his arms down. Brown eyes looked up at him, sparkling, taunting. And his lips were perfect. A small smile of mischief.

A smile Cam adored. He forgot all about his phone.

He leaned down and covered those pretty pink lips with his own, eyes falling shut without hesitation. It took him a full three seconds to realise his impulsive action but before he could pull back, Jaren’s lips were moving too, pressing up; eager and pleased.

A soft sound resonated from the back of his throat and Cam released Jaren’s wrists, pulling back to breathe.

He didn’t stray far. Jaren’s lashes fluttered. “Well, that was unexpected,” he murmured. His lips were parted, shining from the kiss. Cam nearly groaned aloud when Jaren thoughtlessly pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

He composed himself, lifting a hand to rest along Jaren’s jaw. His thumb swiped across his lip, easing it out from between his teeth. “Your lips are soft,” he whispered, mind fuzzy.

A breathless smile beneath him. “That’s what you were lookin’ at, ey?” he asked, tilting his head in the direction of the long-forgotten phone. “You like my lips?”

Awaiting a response. Cam rolled his eyes. “I like ‘em better when they’re quiet,” he corrected, thinking for a moment before adding: “or against mine.” And before Jaren had the chance to respond with something sharp and sassy, he leaned back down and fit their mouths together again.  

Fingers lifting to curl around the back of his neck and tangle in his hair, something told him Jaren wasn’t opposed to that idea at all.


End file.
